


If They Only Knew

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Internal Affairs only knew. A drabble, based on the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 1: The Pilot

Starsky wanted to laugh as Steele made snide remarks about his 'reputation'. He knew that if he looked at Hutch, he would lose it. He tried to keep a straight face and didn't say anything for the moment.

Yeah, his reputation, his and Hutch's. Ladykillers extraordinaire. Love 'em and leave 'em guys. If Internal Affairs only knew.

Sometimes, he wished it didn't have to be a secret. But it did, because he'd be damned if IA, or Dobey, or anybody else on God's green earth took away the two things he loved: his partner and his job. He'd die first.


End file.
